Sister, Sister Chapter 7
by ccrulz
Summary: Vicki tries to make sense of things.


Chapter 7

No matter how hard she tried, Vicki just couldn't seemed to clear her head. She didn't hear Henry call out her name until the third time and even then, he had to slightly squeeze her arm. "VICKI!" She jumped,nearly falling out of her chair. She looked around at their faces and realized all eyes were on her. "What the hell are you looking at me like that for?" She was clearly embarrassed but everyone knew better than to point that out. "Look, the way I see it, we could all sit here and look at each other or we can get our asses out there and find this little girl. That IS why we're here isn't it?" Henry leaned over to Vicki, "Vic, you can help if you would like, but please don't feel guilty if you are not up to it. Are you sick?" Vicki narrowed her eyes at him and hissed, "NO, I'm not sick, just had a long day I guess. Now, "she turned to Maggie and Will, "do you want my help or not? This is my area, even though you have all still skirted the question as to why not tell me. I'll let that go, for NOW. Finding your daughter is priority." Maggie smiled at Vicki, almost giggling. She could see herself in her younger half-sister, so much in fact that somehow, she felt that her daughter would be found safe. She was glad Vicki had stumbled upon them. She had an overwhelming urge to tell her, but she knew now was not the time. It may never be the time.

As usual, Vicki was take charge. "Okay, Will, you think they have her in an abandoned warehouse. Can't you sense her, feel her in anyway at all?" Will shook his head. "No, one of the changes we have seen in Maggie being human and me being a vampire is that you lose some of the abilities, gain others and some just level out. Tori can walk in daylight, she doesn't need to feed, she's is strong but not superhuman, she hasn't yet been able to works someone's mind, hoping that waits until teen years are over." Vicki was intrigued by this and just had to ask, "So, Maggie, what is it that you have gained or lost?" Maggie looked her at her and smoothly replied, "My youth, I'll never physically age, but I am not a vampire, my eye condition improved and quit progressing, but I still get the flu, simple things..." Vicki was frowning in concentration, "What kind of "eye condition" did you have?" Maggie knew then that Vicki was becoming more suspicious of her so she calmly replied, "Astigmatism, nothing unusual." "Riiight. Okay, let's get things going shall we?" Mike stepped in front of them, "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. You can't just all go barging into a warehouse. And I don't have time for this crap! I'm still trying to...figure this out!." Just as Mike was finishing his sentence, his partner Kate walked up. "Hey guys, what's up?" They all looked at Mike, waiting for him to cover their collective asses. "Nothing, just ahh... entertaining some family that's in for a visit. We were just heading out to dinner. Care to come?" Henry looked into her eyes and willed her to say _No but thanks for asking, _ and she did just that. Mike smiled at Kate and Kate smiled back. Kate turned to leave, but as she did, she gave Mike one last look. The look was not lost on Vicki. "So, how long Mike?" Mike whirled around and looked at her. "What are you talking about Vicki?" She laughed, said nevermind, shook her head and motioned everyone to follow her.

"Everyone will not fit in my car," Henry commented, pointing out the obvious. "Well, I can take a couple with me, who's willing to brave my driving?" Mike smiled mischeivously and looked at Will and Maggie. "We will," they said in unison. "Actually, I was thinking that maybe Vicki and Maggie could ride with Henry. That way, Maggie could fill Vicki in on more details?" Mike stated, sounding completely innocent. Mike still did not know the relationship between the two and what he had suggested was simply business. Henry wasn't so sure that was a good idea but Maggie and Vicki were fine with it. Will gave Maggie a loving embrace, whispered something in her ear and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He patted her belly, looked at Henry and said, "Remember my friend, you have precious cargo." Henry bowed his head slightly, smiled and replied "Yes, I know. And how lucky you both are." Vicki looked at Henry and because she knew him so well, she could see the sadness in his eyes. It made her own eyes begin to tear. _What the hell is wrong with me?! Do I have some kind of horomone imbalance? _She shook her head and said, "Come on, we're burning darkness people." Maggie got into the backseat, Vicki settled in the front and Henry took the wheel. "Buckle up girls, safety first." As Henry put the car in gear, Vicki turned in her seat and said to Maggie, "So, doppleganger, you wanna tell me what's really going on here or you gonna make me guess?"


End file.
